


Need Help Finding Hannigram Fic

by Dorian_The_Grey



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Season/Series 01, Pregnant Will Graham, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorian_The_Grey/pseuds/Dorian_The_Grey
Summary: I need some help finding a Hannigram fanfic please!Details of what I can remember are inside.Main plot-point is that Will is pregnant throughout the whole fic but he's a total BAMF/Mama Bear, and it's kinda angsty but there's fluff at the end.FOUND!!!
Relationships: Will Graham & Abigail Hobbs, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 28
Kudos: 18





	Need Help Finding Hannigram Fic

Okay, so I lost this fic and really wanna find it again! It's an a/b/o fic with a pregnant Will that takes place in Season 2 right after Will is locked up.

**Things I can remember for certain are:**

1\. Will was pregnant before he was locked up.

2\. Will tricks Hannibal into getting him out before anyone can find out about it.

3\. Will blackmails the FBI into giving him a settlement for false imprisonment.

4\. He runs off and hides out in a fancy hotel where no one can find him.

5\. Hannibal keeps trying to contact him but Will keeps the battery out of his phone. Though he does end up listening to every message Hannibal leaves him and even calls Hannibal eventually.

6\. Freddie tracks Will down and tries to blackmail him for a story or she'll tell everyone he's pregnant. Will then kills her and the hotel owner helps him dispose of the body.

7\. Alana and Hannibal are in a relationship at the beginning but Hannibal breaks up with her when he learns Will is pregnant with his child. She's extremely jealous when she finds out and tries to get the baby taken away from Will.

8\. Hannibal and Will come up with a plan to frame Chilton as the Ripper before Will gives birth and it works.

9\. An investigator tells Will that Abigail is alive and he goes into labor from the shock.

10\. I think Bev is alive because Will got out before telling anyone about Hannibal. And I'm pretty sure he calls her when he goes into labor so she will get Hannibal to meet him at the hospital.

**EDIT:**

I found it!! It wasn't a a/b/o fic but it was still impreg. If anyone wants to read it though it's called: 

A Reflective on Incidental Fishing; and it's super good if you're not squiggly about mpreg. Which even though I kind of am I still enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> That's the most I can remember. It was a super good fic and I really want to read it again. Please help!


End file.
